Goodnight Sensei
by Roslin The Werewolf
Summary: Minato feels the stress of his job bearing down on him at last and it doesn't make it any better that his students aren't there for him. So when he skips a day of work to care for an ailing Naruto, will he realize just how wrong he is?


**Title: Goodnight Sensei**

**Author: Roslin The Werewolf**

**Genre: General/Family**

**Word Count: 1,001**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Authors note: This is just a story I came up with after I saw an adorable picture. In this story, Naruo's parents ARE alive, so please don't send me reviews saying "Oh, well his parent's aren't alive" because I'll only tell you to go back and read the authors note at the TOP of the page. No flames ok? I'm a sensetive person and I tend to be vindictive and spiteful when angered, so don't get me riled up. It starts off in the middle because I couldn't find a beginning, so I'll give a basic review up to this point. Naruto is a bit sick with the flu and doesn't tell his parents, but they eventually find him in the bathroom singing to the toilette, so to speak. This is where the story picks up.**

**Summary: Minato feels the stress of his job bearing down on him at last and it doesn't make it any better that his students aren't there for him. So when he skips a day of work to care for an ailing Naruto, will he realize just how wrong he is?**

* * *

**(Read the Author's Note above before continuing past this point)**

**vvvvvvvv**

...He held the boy close, stroking his back with a gentle hand as the younger blonde heaved rhythmically over the porcelain bowl. Tears flowed silently down his son's flushed face; the sight tearing holes in his heart. He did not notice when another presence joined them, taking their now half-conscious son from his arms. She pressed her lips to his neck.

"It'll be alright..." She whispered to him, stroking his hair with her shaking hands; even she was not so sure of her brave words.

He nodded numbly and stood, taking the teen from her arms and together, they tucked him in. She climbed onto one side of the bed, pulling him close to her chest, letting his face, again pinched tight in pain, lie in the crook of her neck.

"Mom..." The teen breathed, his request more of a plea rather than the latter. Minato felt sympathy fill him for his son. The boy was not conscious and desperately sick, seeking solace from the parents, something the boy,usually too proud to admit to it, would ask for.

It shattered his heart.

"I'm here, my little fox..." Kushina crooned to her son, pushing back the sweaty locks from his face. As if he realized that she was there, the boy sighed and fell limp against her chest. He was terrified momentarily, ready to rush to his son's aid, until he saw the rise and fall of his chest and the sweet, musical notes being sung from his wife.

Words too low too hear and a son who desperately needed him, he climbed onto the bed, grasping his son's sweaty, trembling hand in his and lay down. He closed his eyes, listening to the frantic beating of his son's heart.

"Daddy...Mom..." Naruto whimpered, his fingers curling and uncurling in the young kage's grasp.

He pressed closer to his son, feeling unfamiliar tears prick at his eyes. "We're here, my little fox, we are here."

It was a long while later when Kushina had gone to sleep and Naruto persistent, fever induced nightmares had retreated for the moment and he was beginning to nod off himself when he saw the door crack open. Three figures stood silhouetted in the dim light.

He watched them warily, a possessiveness had settled over him long ago and he would be damned if anyone were to touch his ailing son now. It was only when he took notice of the three figures, the short silver hair, orange tinted goggles, bright, worried eyes...

"Sensei..." Rin's concerned, frightened tone drifted to him across the room, somehow seeming to echo off the walls in the once deathly silence. She drew closer, reaching out one hand to him; he could see her fingers trembling. "Sensei...?"

He groaned, pretending that he had been asleep--he had been mostly so in the first place--and slowly uncurled his arms from his son, his arms feeling strangely empty as soon as they had left the boy's warm skin. He turned away from the light, curling his hands over his head as if to rid his eyes of the light. He sighed and let his body relax on the mattress.

"Sensei...?" Rin called again, she was in front of him now, Kakashi's hesitant steps not too far behind; his remaining student remaining by the door.

"W'as it?" He asked groggily, peering up at her. She remained tense, her eyes still uncertain and somewhat curious. She brought her hand down tentatively, cautiously placing her knuckles on his forehead. If it was possible, her face became even more frightened.

"Were you sleeping?" She whispered, her eyes flickering to his wife and son sleeping comfortably by his side.

A weight dropped down by his feet and he could barely make out a mop of silver hair in the dimly lit room. Kakashi was stretching out at the edge of the bed, kicking his sandals off, letting his feet swing freely at the edge of the mattress.

He pondered her expression for a moment, taking in the concern in her eyes and the way she had unconsciously began listing off things to the darkness. She murmured words like 'too warm' and 'lethargic' among other words and phrases that he did not catch.

Lethargic? "Yes I wass," he slurred deliberately, still trying to seem as if they had woken him. He would have to make up an excuse as to why he had not shown up to work. They didn't seem to notice the deliberation of his words. "'m sorry, I 'verslept a bid din I?" He yawned, surprised that that had not been intentional.

Her wary, concerned gaze didn't falter from his face. He could see Kakashi stretched out on the bed, his arms stretched out above his head. The silver haired youth snored softly.

"Yes you did, it's almost five in the evening. Everybody's been looking for you sensei." He instantly regretted his staying, but a whimper at his ear drew his attention momentarily back to his son.

"'m sorry...again. Nar'to wass no' feelin' goo'..." He began to realize with a start that his words had become unintentionally slurred.

He was falling asleep.

She chuckled, taking in his closed eyes and relaxing posture. "Well, I suppose a nap isn't going to hurt anybody; right Kakashi?" The sleeping teen grunted in response, too out of it to respond coherently. She crawled into bed at his side, curling up in a ball at his chest, purring like a cat and closed her eyes. Another weight dropped down at his back; Obito.

Rin sighed, pulling the sheet from the bed around her, as Kakashi was currently doing, and yawned.

"Goodnight sensei..." She sighed and Kakashi echoed her, his words sounding more like a garbled mess than a wishful night. Nonetheless though, as he dropped off, he returned the gesture, glad that he had taken the day off.

"Goodnight my family."

* * *

**Ok, so it's a little short and it starts off at a really random place, but I could't come up with a good enough beginning for it. It's based off of this picture that I saw of Minato holding Naruto against his chest with one hand over Naruto's eyes. Naruto was crying and Minato had this really sympathetic look on his face. It was just a spark of brilliance that I had to write down. If you haven't read 'It'll be love' yet, please give it a chance. It's off to a good start, at least I think it is. I got at least 10 favorites so far since I put it on . On a similar note, I had a rough weekend at band, I litirally spent all Friday afternoon and all DAY Saturday at marching band. We went to district and got all Supiriors! Woot! If you're not a band associated person, I'm sorry that you may not understand. But anyway, I'm going to have a rougher weekend this coming weekend and I still have rehersals Tuesday and Thursday from 5:45 to 8:30 so I won't be updating then, but I have Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, and Monday off. I may be too wiped out Sunday to update, again this is to 'It'll be love' readers, so I doubt that I'll be doing ANYTHING Sunday, but I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
